Shattered
by BabyWonder7
Summary: Five days of ruined dreams, one hundred twenty hours of broken lives, seven thousand, two hundred long seconds of unconscious thoughts." HotCop One-Shot.


I'm home sick and I'm super bored, so I figured I'd write something, hopefully it doesn't suck. It's HotCop, just to mix it up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rain soaked her windows as she concentrated on the waves that crashed against the shore, the sand brutally beaten until the waves are consumed into the vast ocean and muster the strength to continue their assault. Five days. Five days of ruined dreams, one hundred twenty hours of broken lives, seven thousand, two hundred long seconds of unconscious thoughts.

Broken is a term that's used loosely nowadays, so she would be best described as shattered, possibly crumbled?

Her friends sit at her bedside, but she is unaware of their presence. All she wants was everything she had a little less than a week ago. It was one random, routine call. One speeding ticket. One threat. One bullet.

Since when did her life turn to something so morbid? She should've expected it. This is how it always happens with her. She'd become happy, and then it would all be taken away from her. It's how she's learned to live, it's what's she's come to expect of her life.

So maybe she should be out there today, on that beach as his ashes are spread about in front of his many loved ones. His brothers, the officers that stood by his side when Addison couldn't, stood watching the tiny pieces that were supposed to be all hers today, their wedding day, be scattered across the never-ending waters. But she can't seem to drag herself out of bed, so she watches silently through the window.

The image replayed in her mind, the drunken driver reaching behind him… Kevin drawing his gun. And then the drunken man being faster than the undeserving police officer, endangering his life for the safety of others. She sees him falling to the ground as the driver speeds off, with help arriving soon, but far too late. The life of another innocent human being taken away with the pull of a trigger.

The dress haunts her, hanging in the corner waiting to be pulled on, buttoned, laced, and zipped up, walked carelessly down the aisle to her beloved. It would never be worn by her again, the one time being the only time in the dressing room of the bridal store. His tux lay at the bottom of her bed, she's hugging his favorite shirt and wearing his boxers as his and her friends try their hardest to sustain composure and plead for her to eat.

The services are over, a few officers and some friends straggle behind pretending to tidy up, but secretly making sure she's alright. She says she'll take a walk on the beach, and they say they'll be there when she's back. She nods and steps out the door silently, and maybe her looks are deceiving her, but she swears that she sees him. She blinks her eyes, still there. Walking towards him it seems like no matter how many steps she takes, no matter how far she reaches out to him, he continues moving further away. And then, another blink, and he's gone.

She comes barreling into the house as fast as she can, tears tracing her cheeks and falling to splash on the floor. Friends turn quickly, and some run after her, but are met with a door slammed in their face. They understand.

When their baby is brought up to see her, she forgets for a moment. Until those big beautiful eyes look up at her and she sees him again. The baby sees her mother cry so she begins wailing uncontrollably, because after all, every little girl wants to be just like her mommy. She tries without fail to coax the sleepy baby back into her previous slumber, and tries to sleep herself. As her daughter snuggles against her chest, she has to remind herself every time she wakes up within the night why there isn't a warm body next to her. She's thankful her sobs don't wake her sleeping newborn, because she's not sure she'd have to strength to do anything about it. She knows Callie and Naomi are there, but she doesn't want to hassle them, they're going through enough already.

She wakes in the morning, her first words, "Was it a dream?" Both friends shake their head. She hands them the baby girl and tells them she's probably hungry, and then closes her eyes, hoping tomorrow will come soon.

_Five years later…_

Addison pulls on her dress, buttons, laces, and zips it up. Callie and Naomi are there, one holding her bouquet, the other holding her veil. Her daughter races into the room, asking if it's time. Both girls look beautiful, Addison glowing in all white, and her daughter who looks more gorgeous than ever in her flower girl dress. She's a spitting image of both her mother and father. She's the perfect little angel when she wants to be, but she has a tendency to throw temper tantrums when she doesn't get her way. They're traits both Mark and Derek say are inherited from Addie. Her daughter is strong willed and driven, just like her father, but she's tender and kind, like both of her parents.

Her back door opens and the music starts playing, she walks down the aisle, which is really her back steps and the sandy beach, to her beloved standing under a beautiful, flowery arch. White chairs litter the beach in rows, and standing guests turn to see the bride glide carelessly down the aisle. She smiles at her groom, waiting for her to meet him at the altar.

She sees him, sitting on the beach directly behind her soon-to-be-husband, where a few of his ashes were scattered during earlier years. She knows she's the only one with sights of him, and she likes it that way. He's smiling, and he's wearing the same tux that's still tucked away in her closet. She mouths 'I love you', and most onlookers think she's saying it to the groom, but she knows it's to them both.

Then, during the last words spoken from the priest's mouth, she glances to where he was sitting only to see the sandy beach and ocean waves that have replaced his form, and when the priest finished with "You may kiss your bride," she smiles and knows that she made the right choice.

So there you go. And may the groom be whomever you wish he is. I like to think he's Noah. Anyways, whether you loved or hated it, please review! It might help me recover faster for finals **tomorrow**... just sayin'. *wink wink*


End file.
